Night 1
Tnar 1 Night One of Those Nights at Rachel's ''is the easiest and fastest night in the game, and serves as an introduction for the player to get used to the mechanics. In the first night, the phone call plays throughout the whole night, unlike the other nights in which they tend to end much earlier. The exact length of the night seems to vary slightly, making it possible for the recorded message to play again, or for the call to be cut off early. On this night, the player does not need to worry about pulling the curtains closed in the back room, as the Thing is inactive, despite Phone Guy mentioning him. Ray is also nearly inactive, but it is advised to watch him every second time the player opens the camera anyway. This is the only night where the player can get away with ignoring these 'timer' animatronics. None of the stage animatronics are fully active on this night either. Rachel is most likely to move first, and will enter either the dining hall or first arcade room around 3 or 4 A.M. She is unlikely to move further, but in some cases may reach the west hallway. Doug may also move after or before, to similar areas, and rarely to the west hall, but will not approach the player. Pete and Bane will never move. Shadow Rachel is also unlikely to appear due to the short night length and the lack of need to check on the curtains as the Thing is inactive. Ray is very mildly active and may begin going through his stages in Racoon Hut if he is not observed at all, or if the cameras remain off for a long period of time. He has a small chance of running towards and attacking the player if they do not use the cameras at all, as a sort of inactivity penalty resembling Foxy's in ''Five Nights at Freddy's. ''However, due to the night's varying length and its overall short length compared to the others, Ray often will not finish going through his 'stages' in time. Phone Call ''Uh...Hello? Hello, hello? Are you there? Uh...Hi! You must be the new night guard. Uh, if that's the case, which it probably is, I'm supposed to help you with our...AMAZING...technology. It's a bit cheesy but...you get the point, right? Well, for starters, the company thinks that putting up security cameras in practically any corner is going to help. Honestly I don't think it will, with what you're going to have to deal with. Uh..but anyway, you can switch the security feed using the click of our standardized mouse the company put out. Heh. That's one way to describe it. It's REALLY old...but you'll get used to it. But..uh..let me tell ya..the power bill has been expensive with almost every damn night guard. So..hopefully, by limiting the power, you won't be like them. Nevertheless, you can track the power on the secondary monitor, but, for god's sake, do NOT break it. Honestly I think I'm repeating myself at this point. The power is usually measured through the closable doors in your office which can be closed at anytime using the 'Z' and 'X' keys. And you'll need to shut them as soon as..something...uh..undesirable..may...appear. Uh..you probably don't know what I mean...which in that case, it's probably for the better. But anyway, don't leave them shut. Uh...a few more things and then I can send you on your way: we actually have a spare room next to your office, which has pretty much been deserted for some time. However we used to allow employees to go in there, but..uh..we kinda had an accident in there. Needless to say, don't ever let those curtains open all the way. And, if by some chance you see anything...anyone..back there..uh..don't go telling the media, okay? We've had some rough edges...in the past, probably even more than I've seen myself...but..uh...long story short: ALWAYS close the curtains. Don't ever ask why either. It's just a company rule. Honestly, I...heh...even know myself. You can walk there using the 'W' key. Oh! Uh..if an animatronic, specifically the raccoon and...'the thing' from the curtains, find your way into your office, you can't hide from them. Somehow, they have increased awareness, possibly some sort of developing..mistake. Eh..it's best not to think about it too much. So, uh..yeah. I'll send you on your way, close the cur-oh wait, wait, one more thing: if two of our..AMAZING..animatronics somehow manage to find their way to BOTH of your doors, we have found a small trick for that. Hiding under the desk seems to actually help and it even saved my li...uh..I..I mean..my job...uh..it helped me save my job one time. So, uh..yeah. Close the curtains, monitor the building, toggle flashlights, hide under your desk and you'll be promoted as soon as you know it! Actually..PLEASE don't hurt yourself. We've had some issues with our reputation and it kinda went downhill recently; damn pizzeria down the street. Fazbears Pizza, or something, SOMEHOW managed to absolutely destroy our reputation due to some robot..incident. After that discovery, animatronics just may be looked in a different..way. Uh..yeah. It's a bit unsanitary and rude but customers are like customers. We don't need them, we need their cash! Hard Mode In Hard Mode Night 1 is much closer to Night 3 or 4 in the 1st game. All the animatronics are fairly active to different extents, and the dark red environment obscures them much more. However, their eyes are now glowing red instead of white, along with their teeth this time, revealing them in dark corners. This does not apply to Ray and The Thing as they do not fully show their faces until they are about to leave. The player must instead rely on their shadows to judge their position. The other animatronics often appear silhouetted when not in lit areas, especially Rachel who will almost always appear pitch-black with glowing eyes as such that she resembles her shadow counterpart much more closely. The strategy for this night is similar to the strategy for Night 4 or 5 in the 1st game. The player must be fairly aware of whether or not, or where, the stage animatronics are on-camera, possibly excepting Rachel as she does not seem to attack very frequently, possibly due to a glitch. Ray is nearly as active as he is on Night 5 and must be closely scrutinized. The Thing, interestingly, is only as active as it is normally on Night 3, and can be monitored with less intensity. Shadow Rachel appears, on every Hard night, more active than in the main game. Category:Nights